eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Nektropos Castle: The Return
| instance = Group| aquest = Putting Maltena to Rest| rquest = | pmin = 90 minutes| pmax = 3 days| }} Background Although you have brought low Maltus Everling, the spirit of Lord Everling lives on within the twisted halls of Nektropos Castle. Valten Darkcleanse has asked your assistance in penetrating the cold undeath lingering about in Nektropos and put an end to his sister's remains along with Lord Everling. Notes *The layout is very similar to the parent instance, Nektropos Castle. However, you are forced to take a specific pathway due to blocked passages. Ultimately this makes for a very linear progression and it is hard to get lost. *Mobs randomly drop three different keys: copper, iron, and brass. These keys open up correlating chests throughout the instance, which each have a chance at providing loot. For example, an iron key will open the medium sized wooden chests. **Tinkering recipes (ex. Blueprint: Safety Recaller) have been found in one of the chest as well as boots. **Only the person opening the chest can get the loot. Walkthrough #The courtyard is full of eidolon watch dogs. In the stables can be the first named : (will set the zone lockout), around the forge can be (will set the zone lockout). You need to kill 2 53 (severe undercons with mana drain and some sort of damage reduction) in order to unlock the door. #After a few turns in a corridor you arrive in a room with several ghosts in it, amongst them can be . Kill them and touch the door. will spawn in the firepit. He sends you some that you need to kill. After 4 waves of minions, he will attack you. Killing him will unlock the other door of the room. #You need to go on the corridors upto the end. You will meet in a side way. might be up in a side room as well. In the Prison can be up. can also be in the prison. In the Chapel you can find or (that second named doesn't give any AA or loot). At the end of the corridors kill . Killing her unlocks a secret passageway through the wall at ; it will become highlightable and clickable. Go through the passageway. #Reach Sheila's room. A ghost sent by her father will arrive and kill her. She will respawn as (Yes there is a typo in this name in game) along with puppets. Killing them will unlock the door of her room. # Head towards Jenni's room, which is at . On the way, In the side room at , there is for you to kill. #Reach Jenni's room. The ghost that killed Shiela arrives and kill Jenni. Once again, will spawn with some dolls. Kill them. #Head towards Crysta's room, which is at . To get there, go to the room at ,where sometimes spawns. Clear the room, then click on the teleporter at , which will take you to another corridor, on the Western side of the zone. #After teleporting, head towards Crysta's room (in a side room, you'll find ). In Crysta's room, the same event as happened with the previous 2 ghosts occurs. Kill and her dolls. #Go to Deirdra's room and kill and its dolls. #Take the teleporter in Deirdra's room, which will take you to a corridor to the north. # Head to Alana's room and kill . This will unlock the door to Melanie's room. (Note: is sometimes up at ). #Head to Melanie's room . Kill after Melanie is killed by the guard. This will unlock the last door at . #In the now unlocked room you'll finally find , the last event of the zone. He has knockback and many 56v spirit wisps with him when he becomes aggro, so be prepared.